


【尺J矿】bathroom

by verab



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-02 02:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verab/pseuds/verab
Summary: 3P,3P,3P！角色崩坏设定有！慎入！R18，粗口有，电竞三禁，转出不认。一切都是我脑补，与选手本人无关，错都在我，请绝对不要上升。





	【尺J矿】bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> 3P,3P,3P！角色崩坏设定有！慎入！
> 
> R18，粗口有，电竞三禁，转出不认。一切都是我脑补，与选手本人无关，错都在我，请绝对不要上升。

这是一个没有比赛也没有训练赛的休假日。

难得的假期，上单李圣真自然是要出去独自一人享受美食，太久没有休假都把我累瘦了——李圣真如是想。已婚打野自然是要回家和老婆大人恩恩爱爱。替补打野姜旼丞也早早躲出门和异国女友视频通话去了——防止被不当人的队友gank。中单Fly带着上辅两个替补的弟弟一起去了乐天，他们还约了李民晧，但是他拒绝了，理由是约了朋友喝酒。其他教练组成员基本都属于有家有室的类型，自然也是天大地大老婆最大的，赶忙飞奔回家。

整个gen g 宿舍就剩下了一个朋友都没有假期的朴载赫，以及一个不知道为什么没有出门的曺容仁。

结束了两局常规rank热手以后，曺容仁选择去洗个澡放松一下。朴载赫比他起得要晚，当曺容仁走进浴室的时候，朴载赫刚好在叼着牙刷牙。

洗漱间和浴室之隔了一层毛玻璃门，但多年吃住工作都在一起的生活，让曺容仁感觉没有什么需要避开朴载赫的了。他并没有驱赶朴载赫，而是很自然的脱掉了衣服丢到洗衣篮里，新衣服整齐的挂在浴室挂钩上，拧开了花洒开始冲澡。

冲洗到一半，曺容仁刚刚冲掉了头上的洗发露，还眯着眼看不清，突然一个高大的身影冲进了浴室。曺容仁来不及反应就被翻过了身按到了墙上。

洗漱间空间并不大，容纳一个人正好，但加上一只很大只的AD，就显得有些拥挤了。

也不知道朴载赫是什么时候脱光了衣服的，也不知道朴载赫是什么时候发情的。他热情又激烈的吮吻着曺容仁的脖子，手指不停的在曺容仁身上摸上摸下，特别是在曺容仁浅褐色的乳头上停留了许久，抠挖、拧弄又轻轻爱抚，直至曺容仁两个乳头都全部挺立了起来，发出了难以自持的呻吟声。

“哥这样不设防的对着我洗澡真的是太过了，哥平时和他们也是这样的吗？”话虽然是这么说着，但朴载赫似乎并不期望曺容仁对此有什么回答，他终于吻够了曺容仁的后颈，留下了几个深浅不一的印记。顺着曺容仁的脊柱向下，像是刻意的，又像是无意的，朴载赫在“质问”曺容仁的时候，将炽热的气息吐向了曺容仁的穴口。

曺容仁的穴口可以说是全身上下最敏感的地方，感受到朴载赫唇边的热气，它敏感的收缩了几下。朴载赫顽劣的性格又在此刻显现，他伸出了舌尖，轻轻的逗弄着曺容仁的穴口，并不深入，只将小穴的周围舔的湿漉漉。这是曺容仁最无法忍受的方式，这会让他颜面尽失的极快发情。

“载赫啊哥错了，求你......”好像在回答朴载赫之前的问题，又好像只是在无意识的说着哄朴载赫开心的话。总之朴载赫在床上永远很受用这样的词句。撕开李民晧刚网购到的传闻中具有“少女体香”的沐浴露外包装，朴载赫用两根手指蘸取了足够多，在穴口涂抹了一圈以后，缓缓的深入到了后穴内部。

轻车熟路的找到了曺容仁的敏感点，朴载赫丝毫不留给曺容仁喘息的机会，不断的在敏感点上按压，甚至分开两指试图夹起那块地方，引得曺容仁喘息连连，中间还夹杂着爽到难以自持的呻吟。

但朴载赫并不感到满足，他的下体至今还没有人抚慰，他哥怎么可以完全不考虑他的感受呢。这样的哥哥需要一个小小的报复。

“哥，把你的手给我一只。”朴载赫突然停下了抽插的手指，正爽到即将高潮的曺容仁不明所以，还是完全信任的伸出了一只手。朴载赫牵引着这只手，蘸取了沐浴露，将曺容仁的三根手指插到了刚刚还在吮吸他手指的后穴里。

“想看哥自慰的样子，请哥自己插到高潮吧，我会好好看着的。”朴载赫一边说着，一边撸动着自己的下体，准备享受如此美妙的时刻。

但曺容仁刚刚爽得过度，现在完全没有意识到要做什么，只是轻轻的喘着气，等待着朴载赫从后穴中撤出手指换上他的下体。

“哥如果不能把自己插到射，我今天就不会进入哦，一定要加油哦哥。”边在曺容仁耳边说着下流话，朴载赫还在边吮着曺容仁敏感的耳朵，偶尔还伸出舌尖戏弄曺容仁的耳洞。

曺容仁终于意识到朴载赫的坏念头，虽然十分羞耻，但他今天的确十分想和朴载赫做到底，况且也只有朴载赫可以看到他淫荡的样子。忍住了羞耻，曺容仁缓缓抽插着后穴的三根手指，感受到背后朴载赫带有羞辱意味的目光，曺容仁反而觉得自己更加兴奋了起来，下体翘的很高，一直在不断的流着前液。

可能是刚刚即将冲上巅峰又坠落的感官刺激太强烈，无论曺容仁如何刺激自己的敏感点，都无法顺利的达到高潮，射不出来的痛哭和渴望后穴被真正巨大的硬物插入的欲求，几乎让曺容仁哭了出来。平时的朴载赫多半会因为担心被队友发现而必定心软，但是这样难得的二人假期，让他忍不住想再多折磨曺容仁一下。

在他们为了高潮而努力的时候，李民晧带着醉醺醺的气息推开了洗漱间的门，也不知道是准备洗漱，还是准备用厕所，喝多了的李民晧脱掉了裤子，就这么趴在洗漱台上睡着了。

李民晧的动作带倒了洗手台边的洗手液，发出的声响没有惊醒他，也没有惊动正在专心抽插着自己小穴，自慰着寻求高潮的曺容仁。一边撸动下体一边欣赏眼前场景的朴载赫倒是听到了，悄悄拉开了浴室的毛玻璃门，看见了醉酒的中单哥哥。

搞事BOY的核心思想永远都是搞事。

他扶住了正在专心自慰的曺容仁，带他走向了李民晧正睡着的洗漱台，看见李民晧，曺容仁明显紧张了一下，但脸上还是露出了对于李民晧的担忧神情。这让朴载赫很不开心，他明明只想刺激一下容仁哥，却发现他对别人的注意力比和自己做爱还要多。

“哥我听干过民晧哥的人说，民晧哥的后面又紧又热，操干起来特别舒服，喝多了的人还很放松很容易高潮。这样吧哥，我去干民晧哥，容仁哥就在这里自慰，如果民晧哥先高潮，那今天就只能委屈容仁哥了，如果容仁哥先高潮，我就给容仁哥一个惊喜。”

曺容仁这个时候的独占欲在疯狂生长，他不喜欢朴载赫去干别人，特别是当着他的面，但朴载赫一脸“是哥惹我不开心了，今天无论如何我也不会听话的”的表情。对AD无限宠溺的辅助还是选择了哄他开心。

曺容仁对着洗漱台的镜子中，自己因为自慰而潮红的脸，和因为舒爽迷离的眼神，感受到了羞耻，以及更深层次的愉悦。与此同时，朴载赫试探性的伸了一根手指进入李民晧的后穴中，不出意外的，他的后穴中一片松软潮湿，是刚刚经历过性爱沐浴的模样。这样的情况，朴载赫也不再客气了，简单的扩张了两下，就把自己因曺容仁自慰而硬到爆炸的下体插入了李民晧的后穴中，不需要太多的准备，摆动腰臀开始了抽插。

“虽然民晧哥的后面又紧又热，但是果然只有容仁哥能让我爽到射出来。”身体上的动作不停，朴载赫嘴里又说起了不着边际的下流话。同时，朴载赫将一只手放在了曺容仁的后颈上，轻轻的捏弄着。

或许是朴载赫的操干非常到位，也或许是李民晧在今天的性爱中并没有得到满足，随着朴载赫的操干，李民晧嘴中飘散出无意识的呻吟声。像是在比较一般，曺容仁也渐渐在自慰中找到了快感，偶尔的也会发出舒爽的呻吟声。

就着这个动作朴载赫操干了一两百下，无论是李民晧还是曺容仁，都离到达高潮还有很远，但是朴载赫已经失去了继续干一个醉酒的人的兴致。

“哥也来体验一下干民晧哥的样子吧，我都没见过哥干人的样子呢。”朴载赫从李民晧的身体里拔出了自己的下体，李民晧的小洞因为操干而无法合拢，张圆的小孔微微收缩着，仿佛急切的需要什么东西来填满自己，同时李民晧的嘴也微微张开发出了不满的嘤咛声。朴载赫扶起了曺容仁，将他的阴茎对准了李民晧刚刚还在被操干的小洞，送了进去。

曺容仁的下体感受到了李民晧后穴的热度以及紧致程度，即使是被朴载赫操干了好一阵子，李民晧的肠道还是紧紧包裹住了曺容仁的阴茎，这让曺容仁舒爽的有些失神。朴载赫趁着曺容仁还在失神的这片刻，飞快的将自己的阴茎插入了曺容仁的后穴中，发出了满足的叹息声。

“果然还是哥最棒了！插进来就几乎感觉到要射了！”朴载赫下半身与曺容仁相连，手对准了曺容仁的肉臀，拍了下去，力道不重但声音着实响亮，带来的是更多的羞耻感以及快感。

“不......不要说了，求你，载赫快一点，嗯......再深一点......啊呃......”床上的朴载赫也享受着做统治者的快感，听到曺容仁的话语，让他感觉到自己下体似乎更加坚挺了，于是按住曺容仁的后腰，保证自己每一次的抽插都深入穴底。

被前后夹击的曺容仁，再加上之前的自慰，似乎很难在做爱中坚持太久。“要到了，我不行了载赫，等一下啊啊啊啊啊......”感受到曺容仁高潮带来的不规律的紧缩，朴载赫也没能再坚持太久，一轮接着一轮的冲刺，最终朴载赫喘着粗气射在了曺容仁的体内。

在朴载赫和曺容仁两个人平复了呼吸以后，曺容仁狠狠的锤了朴载赫胸口一下，“再玩这种东西，我们就分手吧，你这个坏小子。”朴载赫一脸我很无辜但哥你说的都对的表情，点了点头。分别替李民晧和曺容仁做过清理以后，两个人还是合力把李民晧送回了自己床上。

回到自己宿舍，不出意外的，朴载赫还是蹭到了曺容仁的床上，准备抱着他的男朋友一起睡。临睡前，曺容仁问出了他今天一直十分好奇的问题，“你听谁说的民晧那些事？“

朴载赫对着他的男朋友兼辅助大人挤了挤本来就很小的眼睛。

“秘密”，他说。


End file.
